disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen in motion picture and television productions. ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.43.41_am.png|9 year-old Elsa sleeping 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|Anna: (whispers) "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|(sleepily) "Anna, go back to sleep." 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" YoungAE.jpg Olaf's creation.png|"Hi, I'm Olaf" Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg Little elsa-little anna.png|Whee! Young elsa.jpg|"Hang on!" Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Elsa with her mother and sister 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png Pabbiefrozenpast.jpg|Elsa and her family with the trolls to save Anna Olafdream.png 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png|Uh-oh! 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|12 year-old Elsa 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|18 year-old Elsa saying goodbye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|''Be the good girl you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, put on a show'' 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''Make one wrong move and everyone will know'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good girl you always have to be'' 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Queenelsaofarendelle.png Clapsfromarendellepeoples.png Theprincessandthenewqueen.png Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|(both sniff) "Chocolate!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Weselton's wig!!! Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|"Sorry..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Metooanna.png|Elsa with Anna at last! Butitcannot.png Itisjustcannot.png 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png 2014-01-17_10.52.44_am.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"Marriage?" Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|"Wait, slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Shockedanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine. You can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png|"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party is over. Close the gates." Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this any more!" Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Elsa: "Enough, Anna." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said, ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Whatshouldido.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water, and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' letitgo4.png|''Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.'' letitgo11.png|''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoow. Well now they...'' Discarding_the_glove.jpg|''...know!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsadontcare.png|''I don't care what they're going to say!'' letitgo13.png|''Let the storm rage on...the cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Elsa_just_before_she_runs_to_the_other_side.jpg|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. elsa_stairs.png|''...with the wind and sky!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! Let it go!'' Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg|''Here I stand!'' Elsa's castle floor snowflake_big.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-3842.jpg 42345666.jpg|''My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Elsa creating her ice castle. Elsa42.png|''I'm never...'' Elsa43.png|''...going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa throwing the crown and forgetting the past. LIG.png|''Let it go!'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''Let it go!'' LIG 1.png|''And...'' Elsa's Transformation LIG 4.png|''...I'll rise like the break of daawn!'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...Let it go!'' LIG 19.png|''Let it goo!'' letitgo2.png|''That perfect girl is gone!'' LIG 26.png|''Here...I ...stand..." SnowQueenElsa.jpg|"in the light of day!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... Elsawithbluedress.png tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|""No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am..." 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...without hurting anybody." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg|"Olaf?" tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png|Elsa realizing that she created Olaf. 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png|Elsa remebers what happened 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png Afraidelsa.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna." 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|''Please go back home, your life awaits.'' Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|''Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Elsasingingreprisesong.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!'' Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg|''What do I not know?'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Elsa's_stress.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png|''You're not safe here!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!!!!!" 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png|Gasp! Annaareyouokay.png|First sees Kristoff Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png 44225677.jpg|Anna: "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|The desolation of Elsa. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No. Please." Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg|Elsa defending herself 235676433.jpg Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|Elsa's "evil" face Elsasawhans.png|What am I doing? frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg|Elsa sees her chandelier about to fall on her! frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up! 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintry curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Hans: "If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10057.jpg Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans-elsa-hd.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_04.00.23_am.png Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg annaandelsafrozen2.png|"Anna!!" annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No, no!" Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen6.png annaandelsafrozen7.png 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Love_can_thaw....png|"Love!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter has banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png|There and Back again. Iknowyoucandoit.png 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2014-01-12_05.23.10_am.png|"Are you ready?" 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. Annaandelsafinale.png Elsa-anna-final-scene.png 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png 2014-01-12_05.26.05_am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg 2014-01-12_05.26.24_am.png|(scene cuts out, and movie ends) ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa and Anna in the background Once Upon a Time'' OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-2.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-3.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-6.JPG|Elsa's complete transformation OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-7.JPG|Elsa's gloves OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-10.JPG|Elsa removed one of her gloves... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-12.JPG|...and showed her power! OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-13.JPG|Elsa's power OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-16.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-19.JPG|Full back shot of Elsa OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-21.JPG Elsa in Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Elsa in Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Elsa in Once Upon a Time 4.jpg ElsaOUAT-1.jpg ElsaOUAT-2.jpg ElsaOUAT-4.jpg ElsaOUAT-5.jpg Georgina-Haig-Princess-Elsa-Frozen-Once-Upon-A-Time-TV-Show-Set-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-2.jpg Elsa and Kristoff OUAT.jpeg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Once Upon A Time Frozen 1.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 2.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 3.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Anna and Elsa in OUAT.jpg Anna's wedding gown.jpg Elsa in Once Upon A Time.png Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time1.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time2.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time3.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time4.jpg 10668956_706661312722699_3878114508337579979_o.jpg 10666022_699898116732352_7573934293803279422_n.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries